


no rest for the wicked

by ZOMBIEDOG



Series: DEVIL DONT SLEEP (AU) [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 04:45:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16674751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZOMBIEDOG/pseuds/ZOMBIEDOG
Summary: Sunstreaker turned his head with a snarl before yanking himself away from the shadow's grip, stalking towards his mount before whistling for the hound, barely glancing back before kicking his mount into a dead-run, kicking up dust as they fled the town. He was tired, yet he couldn’t sleep, hungry yet he couldn’t eat. Sunstreaker was still on this earth for vengeance, and he could feel it in his bones that his time here was coming to an end’Just5more’ he would repeat to himself, his hands trembling as he would reach up to adjust the hat on his head, Sideswipes hat, and he would ignore the way his dealer and jailer seemed to be getting more lovely with him. It scared him if he was going to be completely honest with himself. It scared him that the thing calling itself the un-maker, the devil itself, wouldn’t let him go. He just wanted to rest





	no rest for the wicked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Greyhound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyhound/gifts).



Another town, another kill, more blood on his hands. Sunstreaker wanted to rest for even just a second, but the snarling hellhound at his heels told him that was a thought to save for after their next target was taken care of

Sunstreaker had just watched the man’s chest fall for the final time, whistling for the hound to do whatever he wanted to the corpse, Sunstreaker just wanted to be alone. Shoving the saloon doors aside, he tiredly leaned against the railed banister surrounding the run-down entrance of what once seemed to be a popular hot-spot for farmers, wanna-bes, and outlaws all alike

“ _Hello, Sunshine_ ” a voice purred, a tall shadow cast onto Sunstreakers figure as the distinct feeling of hands softly settled on the cowboy’s hips. “You’re more vicious, he _barely_  even got to beg for mercy! Is something troubling you,  _beloved_?”

Sunstreaker turned his head with a snarl before yanking himself away from the shadow's grip, stalking towards his mount before whistling for the hound, barely glancing back before kicking his mount into a dead-run, kicking up dust as they fled the town. He was tired, yet he couldn’t sleep, hungry yet he couldn’t eat. Sunstreaker was still on this earth for vengeance, and he could feel it in his bones that his time here was coming to an end

’ _Just_ 5 _more_ ’ he would repeat to himself, his hands trembling as he would reach up to adjust the hat on his head, Sideswipes hat, and he would ignore the way his dealer and jailer seemed to be getting more lovely with him. It scared him if he was going to be completely honest with himself. It scared him that the thing calling itself the un-maker, the devil itself, wouldn’t let him go. He just wanted to rest

Sunstreaker didn’t even bother to turn his head when he heard the thundering sound of hooves, already knowing deep down it was Unicron racing by his side on that creature of shadows he wouldn’t dare call a ‘mount’

“It seems that, yet again, I am alone even with you riding right by my side”

’ _Next town up ahead, you’ll know what to do_ ’

And then he was gone and Sunstreaker was truly alone

’ _Just_  5  _more_ ’


End file.
